Xatu's Ancestors
YO! YA-YO YA-YO! Dreamin'! Don't give it up Luffy, Dreamin'! Don't give it up Zolo, Dreamin'! Don't Give it up Nami, Dreamin' Don't give it, give it up, give it up. give it up, give it up, give it NO~~~~! Here's how the story we go and find out, About a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt, The Pirate's who's eyes on it he'll sing, "I'll be King of the Pirates! I'm gonna be King!" Ya-Yo Ya-Yo Ya-Yo Ho Ho! His name is Luffy, That's Monkey D. Luffy, He's gonna be King of the Pirates! He's made of rubber! How'd that happen? Yo ho ho he took a bite of Gum Gum, Ya-Yo Ya-Yo! His name's Zolo, He's just like a samurai, and L-A-D-Y Nami's not shy, **The Pirate crew coming through, Do anything, He'll be King of the Pirates, He's gonna be King!** Ya-Yo Ya-Yo Ya-Yo Ho Ho! Set Sail for One Piece, It's the name of the treasure, In the Grand Line! Ya-Yo Ya-Yo! Set sail for...ONE PIECE! oowowow Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na I didn't count on this, Before my very First kiss. This isn't the path we choose, But there's so much we could loose. TEAM UP!, Team Up! Are you up for it? Put your hand in mine, It's a perfect fit. TEAM UP! Team Up! Cause it's up to us, But it's hard to save the world when your fallin' in love. Na Na Na Na Na If we band together, like birds of a feather, We'll be friends for ever going up, Up,UP!!! TEAM UP! Naaa Cause it's not too late, We can save the day if we collaborate. TEAM UP! Team Up! Cause it's up to us, but it's hard to save the world, Yeah it's hard to save the world when your fallin' in love. Na Na Na Na Na. l for lugigigig Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus: Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 2x Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. Chorus And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold